The Cold Effects
by Aiyra
Summary: Naru has a cold and takes some medicine from there things get very interesting while a One Direction song is being played Naru starts singing? First song fanfic R and R tips are welcome but please no flames let me know how I did.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I don't own Ghost Hunt or the song.**

Of all days for all of them to be in his office it had to be the day he came down with a cold. Naru was defiantly under the weather when he woke up that morning but took pride in never missing a day of work for anything. He was thankful to Mai-although he would never tell her-for getting him some cold medicine the taste however, was beyond unpleasant whoever had created the stuff had obviously never tasted a cherry in his or her life. On top of the unpleasant taste was the side effect of drowsiness which was affecting his work right along with the bunch of hooligans making a café out of his office.

"One Direction isn't a bad band," Mai was telling Masako as Ayako, Monk and John listened to the conversation "It's a band made for immature young girls," was Masako's reply. "No they're not and I'll prove it," the monk denied then got up and put on one of their CDs in the CD player. Naru had laid his head on his desk to rest for just a minute waiting for enough of the drowsiness to pass; he glanced at the door of his office closed his eyes and sighed. After coming to a decision he got up and headed out to the main office area only to see the monk start to sing to the priestess.

**[Monk to Ayako]**  
_You're insecure,_  
_Don't know what for,_  
_You're turning heads when you walk through the door,_  
_Don't need make-up,_  
_To cover up,_  
_Being the way that you are is enough,_

Ayako then proceeded to go slack jawed clearly not expecting that at all. "Now you're both being immature," Masako stated covering her mouth with her sleeve. "Now Hara-san that's quite enough," Naru said then glanced at Mai forgetting his reasons for coming out there in the first place then started singing the song after the Monk, "Besides…"

**[Naru]**  
_Everyone else in the room can see it,_  
_Everyone else but you,_

Now Mai and Masako shared the same look on their faces as Ayako, in their shocked state they didn't notice John get up to join Monk and Naru.

**[All]**  
_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,_  
_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,_  
_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,_  
_You don't know,_  
_Oh, oh,_  
_You don't know you're beautiful,_  
_If only you saw what I can see,_  
_You'd understand why I want you so desperately,_  
_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,_  
_You don't know,_  
_Oh, oh,_  
_You don't know you're beautiful,_  
_Oh, oh,_  
_That's what makes you beautiful_

"It's gotta be the cold medicine," Mai managed to get out in a hushed tone hoping only Ayako and Masako would hear. Monk then gave John a bit more than a shove of encouragement towards Masako causing the boy to blush before continuing.

**[John to Masako]**  
_So c-come on._  
_You got it wrong._  
_To prove I'm right_  
_I put it in a song._  
_I don't know why_  
_You're being shy,_  
_And turn away when I look into your eye-eye-eyes,_

Masako went wide eyed then blushed unable to hide it behind her sleeve

**[Naru]**  
_Everyone else in the room can see it,_  
_Everyone else but you,_

Naru, John and Monk all pointed at the three very shocked and astonished girls.

**[All]**  
_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,_  
_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,_  
_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,_  
_You don't know,_  
_Oh oh,_  
_You don't know you're beautiful,_  
_If only you saw what I can see,_  
_You'll understand why I want you so desperately,_  
_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,_  
_You don't know,_  
_Oh oh,_  
_You don't know you're beautiful,_  
_Oh oh,_

**[Naru]**  
_That's what makes you beautiful_

By now all three girls were beyond words as the boys had rendered them speechless not that had said anything in the past little while anyway. It was then that Naru proceeded to pull Mai up from her chair and leaned in to kiss her-

Then found himself back at his desk it didn't take him long to realize he'd fallen asleep thanks to Mai's cold medicine, but he could still hear the song.

_Na na na na na na na na na na_  
_Na na na na na na [x2]_

Naru gave his head a small shake to try and wake up some more and figured out that he could hear the song because it really was playing out in the lobby, however aside from the music it was quiet. 'The others must have left,' he thought, 'and that was just a dream.' He sighed, 'Of course it was just a dream if I had really done that the whole lot of them would think I was possessed and who knows what they would do then.'

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,_  
_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,_  
_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,_  
_You don't know,_  
_Oh oh,_  
_You don't know you're beautiful,_

Naru glanced at the door and then back down at the papers he was filling out, 'Too bad that really was a dream something like would never work in reality.' He picked up his pen and started filling out the documents the song still playing throughout his office.

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,_  
_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,_  
_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,_  
_You don't know,_  
_Oh oh,_  
_You don't know you're beautiful (Oh),_  
_If only you saw what I can see,_  
_You'll understand why I want you so desperately (desperately),_  
_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,_  
_You don't know,_  
_Oh oh,_  
_You don't know you're beautiful,_  
_Oh oh,_  
_You don't know you're beautiful,_

Naru paused for half a second and glanced at the door again wondering if maybe just maybe it would've worked had he actually left his office and not fallen asleep.

_Oh oh,_  
_That's what makes you beautiful_

**I guess we'll never know what could've happened that day had Naru not fallen asleep.**


	2. Author's Note

**I was originally going to add to this but have now decided it can be considered a one shot OR a part one of three as i am making two other song fanfics I don't want them altogether in one because i think that's too much. The other fanfics can also be considered one shots as well but flow together quite nicely (at least the rough drafts are so far anyway). I'm hopeing to have the second up within an hour if things go as planned if not then within a day for sure so keep your eyes open for it it'll be called 'Kiss Her!' I don't have a solid title for the thrid yet as the one I have though of just seems to cliche but keep a look out for that one as well. Also I am sorry to everyone and anyone who was hopeing for an actual second chapter but i hope you still enjoy the other two sequals.**


End file.
